Le journal de Joe Parker
by Eriam K
Summary: Nom: Parker. Prénom: Josephine aka Joe. Âge: 17 ans. Maison: Serdaigle. Objectif: Inviter Remus Lupin au bal de graduation.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Journal de Joe Parker**

**-**

**-**

_1er septembre 1977 (dans le train)_

Merlin que ça écrit mal dans un train! Le Poudlard Express est pas trop récent et ça parait un peu… Enfin bon. Voilà, c'est mon nouveau journal, Journal officiel de la très célèbre Jooooooooe Parkeeeeer! Ouais, parce que si un jour une grande méga guerre éclate (et ça s'en vient j'ai l'impression) comme dans le monde des moldus au milieu du siècle, la 2e Guerre Mondiale (ou la 3e ou 4e, je ne sais plus à laquelle ils sont rendue) , je vais peut-être devenir célèbre comme Anne Frank et les gens publieront mon journal en 10489 langues et dialectes (incluant le zimbaboyen (ou zimbabwéen, je sais plus ça non plus)) et en 75 mille millions d'exemplaire. Bon peut-être que j'exagère un peu, peut-être, mais c'est dans ma nature, donc vaut mieux s'y faire rapidement. Bref, je m'appelle Josephine Parker, dit Joe Parker et j'étudie depuis 7 ans à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard (en fait, c'est l'inverse, c'est Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie, mais c'est pas bien grave). J'ai les cheveux blonds et courts et je suis à Serdaigle. La suite plus tard, car Joey arrive avec les provisions de sucreries.

_(plus tard)_

Note à moi-même : ne plus demander à Joey Davidson d'aller nous chercher des provisions. On n'aura plus faim pour le banquet, et à cause d'elle Mackenzie va peut-être engraisser d'une demi-livre… pauuuuvre Mack… « C'est pas grave! » a sagement déclaré Joey. Elle est comme ça Joey. Y'a jamais rien de grave pour cette fille-là. Faut dire qu'elle a tout pour réussir, la petite londonienne haïtienne de bonne famille, alors elle a jamais à s'en faire. Serdaigle donc brillante, elle se préoccupe rarement de quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle comprend toujours tout rapidement. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur et rigole à tout moment. Certains Serdaigles, des purs et durs de générations en générations, se demandent ce qu'elle fait chez nous, mais moi je l'aime bien. Remarque que je ne suis peut-être pas une référence non plus, puisque ces mêmes Serdaigles parfaitement parfaits se demandent aussi ce que JE fais chez eux, chez les petits cerveaux, je suis tellement trop gaffeuse. Mais bon, moi l'école j'adore ça, donc ça doit être la raison pour laquelle on m'y a envoyé, et de trébucher dans mes pieds en descendant les escaliers ne m'empêche pas d'être intelligente je crois, non? Mais peu importe la maison. Je comprends pas très bien c'est quoi cette histoire de compétition et de haine inter-maison, c'est franchement ridicule de classer les gens en 4 groupes, comme s'ils étaient tous pareils. Voyons donc! Ils ont tous leur petit caractère type, certes, mais ils sont parlables quand même…

Prenons Mackenzie par exemple. Il n'y a pas plus sociables qu'elle, exception faite pour Joey. C'est une Serpentard Sympathique. (Oui oui! Il y en a, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens croient! Ils ne sont pas tous psychopathes… hautain peut-être, mais pas psychopathes…) Lorsqu'on la connaît, on est capable de faire la différence entre la plaisanterie amicale et l'insulte réellement chiante. C'est pour ça qu'elle passe régulièrement pour une « bitch » (désolée, y'a pas d'autre mot) mais en fait, plus souvent qu'autrement, les gens la jugent sans savoir. Petite rousse Irlandaise, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Quand elle aime pas quelqu'un, tout le monde le sait. Mais elle a toujours des bonnes raisons, elle n'est pas comme la majorité des autres de sa maison qui détestent des gens simplement parce qu'ils sont de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison qu'elle s'est joint à nous. En 4e année, elle est sortie avec Rabastan Lestrange (le grand frère de Rodolphus de notre promotion), Serptentard typique de la racine de ses cheveux gris terne jusqu'à la pointe de son gros orteil de 7e année de l'époque. Pas longtemps. (avec Mack, de toute façon, c'est jamais longtemps… soupir et roulement de yeux de ma part). Une ou deux semaines. Un instant, je demande.

12 jours précisément, information sûre obtenue de la source même. Bref, elle l'a laissé parce que c'était qu'un « Petit arrogant immature qui ne faisait rien d'autre que d'insulter des gens sans aucune raison ni motif valable », rien de moins. Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort d'envoyer promener la planète entière comme si elle était remplie de moins que rien et que lui monsieur était le mage suprême (bon, d'accord, j'en mets un peu épais, mais c'est quand même Rabastan…) elle voulut le faire enrager d'avantage en se liant d'amitié avec sa propre cousine dont il a honte puisqu'elle est à Poufsouffle, mais très peu de gens connaissent ce lien entre les deux puisqu'il tient ça mort… Toujours est-il que Mackenzie O'Connor est devenue copine avec la cousine détestée préférée de Lestrange, Emma Kensington, et sa joyeuse bande de troubadours que nous sommes. Bon, en fait, Emma l'a introduit, mais elle s'entend mieux avec Joey qu'avec Emma, parce que cette dernière est trop différente de Mack.

Parce qu'Emma, contrairement à notre chère Mackenzie nationale, c'est une éternelle rêveuse, elle aime tout le monde, même ceux qui ne s'aiment pas eux-même. Elle ne dit pas grand chose, observe beaucoup et analyse la personnalité de chacun. « T'es trop calme. Bouge un peu. » Ça c'est la phrase typique copyright de Joey Davidson, citée désormais par nous, les 4 autres membres, soit Mackenzie, Hazel, Constance et moi-même. (Mes pauvres futurs lecteurs d'après guerre, j'espère que vous vous retrouvez parmi mes amis!)

On est 6 en tout. Moi la gaffeuse (Serdaigle), Mack la machiavélique (Serpentard), Emma la rêveuse (Poufsouffle), Joey la comique (Serdaigle), Hazel la weirdo (Gryffondor) et Constance la rationnelle (Gryffondor). Les deux dernières sont complètement opposées. Constance DuLac est réfléchie et posée, comparativement à Hazel Dames qui est originale et spontanée. Constance a beaucoup de difficulté à avoir du plaisir dans la vie. On se demande toujours pourquoi elle tient à rester avec nous. Elle est arrivée de France il y a deux ans et ne connaissait pas un mot d'anglais, si ce n'est que Yes, No, Toaster, Hot-dog, Hamburger. La pauvre. Emma, avec son âme de moi-j'aime-et-j'aide-tout-le-monde, lui a donné des cours particuliers de langage Shakespearien. Depuis, elle s'est aussi joint à nous, et je dois dire que je suis moins en retard… non non non, je suis jamais en retard… reprenons… moins à la dernière minute donc, dans mes travaux. Ça tombe sur les nerfs de Joey qu'elle se prenne pour la « mère supérieur suprême », mais nous ça nous fait rire, tout en nous étant bénéfique. Donc, pas du tout comme Hazel qui est souvent dans sa tête à planifier des trucs diaboliques qui ne marchent pas tout le temps, mais qu'on aime bien quand même elle aussi.

_(plus tard encore)_

Selon Mesdames Potineuses par excellence, Miranda Edgecombe et Mafalda Hopkrik (Poulettes Gryffondors détestables à souhait à mes yeux), il y aurait une nouvelle dans un compartiment au fond du train. Akina Tagushi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Une chinoise (selon Miranda), une coréenne (selon Mafalda), en gros, une asiatique (selon moi). J'ai toujours été bonne dans les déductions du genre. Donc, au dire de ces deux Doudounes de Dindondor, elle serait excentrique, mais très jolie, et ça attirerait énormément les gars. (Pfffff le cliché parfait!) Il y en aurait plusieurs en ce moment dans le compartiment avec elle dans le but de « l'Intégrer » avec un grand I. Ouais ouais c'est ça. Ça doit être le festival du « m'as-tu-vu », comme l'année où il y a eu le tournoi de quidditch inter-scolaire, avec la capitaine de Salem's School avec ses grands airs de vélane américaine. Mais apparemment qu'elle l'était réellement, ou à moitié, je ne sais plus (vélane, pas américaine, héhé). Enfin, peu importe. Est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de cette blondasse? Ouais, énormément.

Donc. Revenons à l'Akina l'Asiatique, A.A. (plus simple).

Ah! Non, tiens, au dire de Constance, on arrive bientôt.

_(après le banquet)_

AAAAAAAAAh comme c'est bon de se retrouver chez soi! C'est quand même étrange de penser que c'est ma dernière année ici. Surtout aussi que les 7e années, c'est nous! Wow on est les plus vieux de l'école. C'est drôle, chaque année, j'ai l'impression que les premières années sont encore plus petits que l'année précédente. C'est ridicule, je sais, mais c'est ça quand même. Enfin.

C'était bien de revoir tout le monde. Dumbledore avait une mine terrible. Faut dire aussi que la situation politique (appelons ça comme ça) actuelle du monde des sorciers Anglais est assez… comment dire? Incertaine? Incertaine ouep. Mais bon, comme le répète toujours Hazel : Oui ça va mal, mais justement, rendons le monde plus joyeux. J'approuve totalement. Ça fait pas l'unanimité, mais parmi nous, notre petite clique formée de personnes disparates, oui. Bref. Apparemment qu'on a un nouveau prof de DCFM encore cette année (mais comme c'est étonnant, dirent sarcastiquement tous en chœur les élèves), mais il/elle/ce n'était pas encore arrivé. On sait pas qui c'est. Mais on saura assez tôt, soit demain matin, probablement.

Ah après la cérémonie de répartition, je peux maintenant affirmer que la nouvelle n'est ni Chinoise, ni Coréenne, mais bel et bien Japonaise, donc Asiatique, ce qui fait que j'avais raison et pas les Poulettes. Tah! Dans leurs dents! Et elle s'appelle Akina Tadashi en fin de compte. Pas Tagushi. Elle a été envoyée à Serpentard. La plupart des gars ont semblé déçus, exception faite pour les serpents en retard bien sûr. (re-note à moi-même: ne pas employer cette expression devant Mackenzie.) Faut dire qu'elle a tout un style, la nouvelle. Elle avait les cheveux remontés tout ébouriffés avec de grosses pinces aux couleurs électriques, et ses mèches rebelles, fixées avec des trombones. Oui oui, des trombones pour tenir les feuilles ensembles! Elle était maquillée de façon audacieuse également. Ah! Ces Japonais! McGo n'a pas semblé apprécier. Mais bon, McGo c'est McGo quoi! On la changera pas du jour au lendemain… Dumbledore lui, semblait amusé. Il est bien Dumbledore. Il respecte les gens tels qu'ils sont. VIVE DUMBLEDORE!

Les autres profs avaient l'air bien malgré tout. Attend un peu que je réfléchisse… Oui, effectivement. Même le vieux rabougris de Slughorn. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mackenzie et son esprit tordu a déclaré que c'était du au fait qu'il allait pouvoir mater la nouvelle à sa guise vu qu'elle est dans sa maison, mais elle n'était pas totalement sérieuse, et je doute sincèrement que ce soit passé par la tête de Sluggy. C'est quand même un adulte mature et réfléchi… Du moins je l'espère. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un vieux pervers. Vieux grincheux orgueilleux peut-être, mais pas pervers. Enfin. Les profs donc, avaient l'air en forme, surtout lorsque l'on considère qu'ils ont du se battre tout l'été pour les formalités et patati et patata, pour la sécurité des étudiants en fait.

Les élèves, c'est la même chose. Certains ont l'air d'avoir passé un sale été, d'autres joyeux. Remus avait l'air plutôt fatigué. soupir rêveur de ma part Aaaaaaaah Remus… Est-ce que j'embarque dans le sujet immédiatement? Naaaaaah plus tard.

Oh! J'oubliais presque : Potin sur la bande de troubadours : Constance DuLac s'est fait un copain cet été! Oui oui oui! Un vrai de vrai, un petit ami, sérieux et de bonne famille, tout comme elle. Le plus comique d'entre tout ça, c'est que c'est Ruffy Fudge… Oh pardon_, Rufus_, comme le nomme si bien sa douce moitié. Ouais ouais, le vrai de vrai Rufus Fudge, ancien préfet en chef, travaillant maintenant au ministère, neveu du premier Ministre. Ça fait quand même étrange d'imaginer Constance en couple. La plus affectée par la vision que cela procure, c'est Joey. Elle se retient énormément pour ne pas rire chaque fois que Constance parle de son Rufus. Ça va sans doute lui passer, comme la nouvelle est récente de cet après-midi, mais reste que connaissant mon amie haïtienne, elle doit bien se marrer à recréer dans sa tête les rencontres torrides entre la Mère Supérieur Suprême et son Noble Chevalier Ministériel.

Pour sa part, Joey est toujours avec Frank Stumpers, un moldu qui travaille au magasin de disque à côté de la boutique où la mère moldue de Joey travaille. Hum…c'est complexe comme relation. Petit graphique dans ma tête, pour voir si j'ai bien compris. Boutique de vêtements de la mère de Joey, Magasin de disque à côté, Frank travaille là. Ouais, c'est bon, je me suis démêlée.

Mackenzie, elle, est allée à une graaaaaaaaaande réunion de famille O'Connor en Irlande et a fait la rencontre de plusieurs cousins charmants et assez éloignés pour que ça ne gêne pas la génétique. On n'a pas eu de détails, mais elle a décidé de ne pas continuer avec Neil, celui sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu pour le temps des vacances, pour la soi-disant excellente raison de : « il reste bien trop loin pour que je reste accrochée… »

Bon, quelle heure est-il avec tout ça? Merde, déjà 12h30? Et on est que le premier soir? Ça part bien… Hum… Je pense que je vais dormir… Et que je vais planifier ce que je vais écrire demain sur Remuuuuuuuuuus (réaction légèrement hystérique et exagérée de ma part…) dans mon sommeil. Je vais faire de beaux rêves…

* * *

-

-

_Premier chapitre des trépidantes aventures de Joe Parker. Ça vous a plu? Je dois vous dire, à la base, ce n'était pas sensé être à l'époque des maraudeurs, mais avec la sortie du 6e tome, pu moyen de faire coller l'histoire, compte tenu du fait qu'Harry ne retourne pas (ou probablement pas) à Poudlard pour sa 7e année. Solution de rechange? Nos maraudeurs chéris! Maintenant, est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer? Je vais le faire, oui parce que j'aime ça, mais laissez moi vos commentaires, même si vous trouvez que c'est pas bon! (et prenez note que je sais pertinemment qu'au premier abords, Akina a l'air d'une Mary-Sue. Mais elle ne l'est pas, elle est juste extravagante, vous verrez…)_

_Je dois vous dire, le canevas de cette histoire a été élaboré avec l'aide de Vulcaine7( http/ et toute cette idée est partie d'une image, à laquelle nous avons rajouté noms, puis personnalités. Prochain chapitre, je vous mettrai un lien avec la photo des troubadours, chose impossible puisqu'elle est demeurée dans mon autre ordinateur, à ma vraie maison._

_Un ptit commentaire? Ça me ferait bien plaisir, et ne vous gênez pas pour visiter mes autres fics, ainsi que la liste de mes auteurs préférés!_

_Bonne journée!_


	2. 2 sept 77, Mise au point

_2 septembre, 7h19 am_

_Ensoleillé avec passage nuageux  
Probabilité de précipitation: 35  
__Température : confortable_

Hey hey! Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit hier soir et je me sous trouvée plutôt drôle (dans le pas bon sens) de m'être comparée à Anne Frank. Car mis à part le fait que nous tenons toutes deux un journal et que nous sommes des filles, nous n'avons rien mais alors vraiment rien en commun… Elle est moldue, je suis sorcière, elle habitait la Hollande, j'habite l'Angleterre, elle vivait dans un derrière de maison cachée par une bibliothèque, je passe mes journées dans un des plus grands châteaux d'Europe… Mais surtout, surtout, elle vivait en temps de guerre. Et ça, je ne veux jamais vivre ça. Jamais. La guerre c'est l'horreur. Je frissonne rien que de penser que les hommes s'entretuent comme ça, pour des raisons qui n'en sont même pas! Non mais c'est vrai? Quelles autres sortent de bêtes s'éliminent soi-même, massivement, volontairement? Hein? Qui? Mais je m'égare… Sauf que je crois important de promouvoir la paix. Tout ça pour dire que oubliez Anne Frack, et la guerre. Non! C'est pas ça que je veux dire non plus! Il ne faut surtout pas oublier. Jamais oublier la bêtise humaine, on pourrait la répéter dans l'avenir… C'est la comparaison, juste la comparaison… Elle n'a pas de sens…

Mon dieu ce que je me suis emportée ce matin! Et ce n'est tellement pas ce dont j'avais envie de parler, mais soudain, je trouve vraiment futile de parler de ma vie de tous les jours, alors que des milliers de gens meurent chaque minute… Mais de toute façon, comme personne ne lira ce journal (du moins, pas maintenant, et pas avant que j'aie atteint un âge respectable ou lorsque je n'aurai plus d'âge du tout et donc ce sera mes petits enfants qui liront ma vie « du bon vieux temps »), je peux bien philosopher sur tout ce que je veux, sur ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment, et si j'ai envie de changer totalement de sujet en cours de route (i.e. d'un paragraphe à l'autre, ou même dans la même phrase), ça ne dérangera personne… sauf moi! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai décris toutes mes charmantes amies hier, je les connais par cœur! Remarquez que dans quelques années, disont 50, ce qui me ferait 67 ans, (bonne moyenne) lorsque je me relirai, en repensant à ma belle jeunesse, je vais sans avoir oublié que Hazel mange son porridge avec de la mélasse et du beurre d'arachides fondu ou que la couleur préférée d'Emma est le lavande. Et se sont ces petits détails qui sont agréables, qui rendent vivants les souvenirs…

Ah tiens! Joey vient de se lever. Elle a à peine un œil ouvert qu'elle commence à parler. Damn Joey Davidson et sa bonne humeur matinale! Heureusement que Mack n'est pas dans notre maison, elle l'étriperait chaque réveil! (bon, ok, je sais, c'est techniquement impossible, parce qu'après un matin…) Mackenzie prend minimum une heure trente pour s'arracher de son lit seulement, alors… tiens, parlant d'elle! Je me demande comment ça va avec A.A. Miss Japan. Parce que, bien évidemment, Chubby-Karl (Karl Ollen de se vrai nom) faux préfèt de Serpentard (faux parce qu'il ne fait pas son boulot) et Barbie-Jane (Jane Sigourney de son vrai nom) , fausse préfète de Serpentard (fausse parce qu'elle non plus ne fait pas son boulot) , se sont bien évidemment débarrassé de leur tâche et ont confié la nouvelle à Mack parce qu' « elle est plus sociable qu'eux, qu'elle a plus le tour avec les gens. ». Mouais, c'est ça. Bref, toujours est-il que Mack a hérité de la responsabilité de l'intégrer. Au moins, elle parle anglais, c'est toujours ça. Je sais pas si elles vont bien s'entendre… Mack la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle n'aime pas être éclipsée à titre de Serpentard-qui-attire-le-regard. Mais j'en écrirai plus long ce soir, là, mon ventre fait grrrrrrooooooouuuuuuuiiiiiii (traduction : je suis vide! Moi : quoi déjà? Mais je t'ai rempli à craquer hier au banquet!) et Joey est prête. À plus tard!

_(plus tard, pendant ma demi-heure libre de l'après-midi)_

Et oui! J'ai une demi-heure libre le lundi après midi, juste après dîner! C'est fan-tas-ti-que! Bon, c'est mon seul trou, avec jeudi matin (qui est bien apprécié également). Comment je fais pour être en formation pré-Auror et avoir des trous? Je sais pas, demandez à McGo. C'est une question d'horaire de professeur. J'ai quand même un cours de DCFM/duel le mardi soir… ça c'est chiant. 2 heures intenses sur le gros nerfs pour développer les réflexes et la rapidité d'esprit, ça tue! D'accord, c'était optionnel. Mais à titre de Serdaigle, je me devais de le prendre. Le pire, c'est que je ne veux même pas devenir auror. Pourquoi j'ai pris ça alors? Parce que c'est la formation qui ouvre le plus de porte. Je sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Alors on prend le forfait tout-inclus et on verra après. Moi mon truc, c'est de jouer du saxophone et faire des desserts. Comme on ne va pas loin dans la vie à faire ça (selon les parents), je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je trouve autre chose comme option de carrière. En cas de doute? On fait de tout! Je me claque donc les cours de : DCFM, DCFM/duel (optionnel), Potions, Méta, Sorts, SABI (soins aux bestioles indésirables (rebaptisé par moi-même)), Bota, Runes et Astro. Apparement, y'a rien là, mais voilà que DCFM, Potions, Méta et Sorts, c'est de 6 heures par semaines, 2 ou 3 heures les autres, ajoutez à ça le nombre d'heures égal de devoirs/études… J'vais avoir une année chargée! Mais je vais y arriver. Écoute, si le commun des mortels est capable d'y arriver, pourquoi pas moi? Si le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serdaigle, il devait avoir ses raisons…

Bon c'est ça, et comme j'ai fait tout ce blabla sur mes études, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce que je voulais écrire… c'est tout moi ça. Bon, ben après souper alors!

_(fin de soirée)_

Mouais… je me doutais que je n'allais pas pouvoir écrire immédiatement après le souper. C'est quand même seulement notre deuxième journée, c'est normal qu'on ait envie de se parler un peu! Discussion sans beaucoup d'importance, pas nécessaire de retranscrire ici. Pour vous donner une idée, Joey, Hazel et moi on s'est mis à parler de la garantie de nos nez. Vous savez, quand on achète un produit et qu'il est « Garantie de 50 ans » ou « Garantie à vie! »…? Bon voilà, suite à la collision entre Constance et Mackenzie en DCFM, on s'est mis à divaguer, comme quoi le nez de Constance avait une meilleure garantie que celui de Mack qui n'a pas résisté au choc. Évidemment, Mme Pomfresh lui a réparé en un rien de temps, mais la Serpentard en a voulu à la Gryffondor toute la soirée. (Bon, dit comme ça, une Serp. qui en veut à une Gryf, ça peut paraître normal, mais pas pour nous!) Et je voulais en venir où avec ça? Ah oui! Du fait qu'on avait parlé de n'importe quoi! Hihihihi!

Bon, on va mettre quelque chose au clair. Je ne suis pas aussi groupie de Remus que j'en ai eu l'air hier. C'est juste qu'après deux mois, c'est toujours bon de revoir les gens qu'on aime, et ceux qu'on aime un peu plus… Voilà pour la réaction hystérique…

Je ne suis pas le genre de filles qui tombent en amour avec n'importe quel gars avec le moindrement de charme. Le genre de groupies qui généralement ont un faible pour les maraudeurs. Je les trouve plutôt ridicule, comme ces filles qui fantasment sur tel ou tel acteur/chanteur/joueur de quidditch/prince/vedette/politicien/entrer les autres options ici. Souvent, j'ai juste envie de les prendre par les épaules et de les secouer un peu en leur disant « Allô? Tu ne le connais pas? Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est l'homme de ta vie alors que tu ne sais pas comment il agit dans sa vie normale? » Bon, ça, ça s'adresse surtout au groupie de vedettes. Pour les maraudeurs, c'est différent.

Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas de parfaits inconnus. Tout Poudlard les connaît (je veux pas dire que Sean Stapples des Holyhead Harpies n'est pas connu à Poudlard, mais c'est pas dans le même contexte là…), mais ils sont/semblent plus accessibles en tout cas. C'est ce qui fait la différence. Les groupies se disent qu'elles ont beaucoup plus de chances avec Remus/James/Sirius. Mouais c'est ça, bravo la grande! que je me dis chaque fois que j'en vois une les grands yeux pétillants espérer que Sirius l'embrasse en guise de remerciement pour avoir ramasser sa plume qui était tombée. Ce n'est pas après un « salut ça va? Ouais toi? Ouais merci! Bonne journée! » que tu peux savoir si quelqu'un est fait pour toi, non?

Bon, j'avoue, j'admets, honte à moi, mais que celle qui n'a jamais été attirée par le sourire de James vers l'âge de 13-14 ans me jette la première pierre! Mais Remus c'est pas pareil! Je ne suis pas une adepte de son sourire, ni de sa coiffure, ni de ses yeux, ni de son air plus mature/âgé qui le rend « teeeeellement sexy » (citation Mackenzie, avec l'accent irlandais s'il vous plait). Non ça c'est assez superficiel. Et c'est vraiment pas le point qui fait que j'aie un penchant pour Remus.

C'est à force de le côtoyer que je suis venue à l'apprécier. Avec les options de carrières et tout et tout, les groupes ont été remaniés et les 4 maisons sont souvent toutes ensemble. Et l'an dernier, on s'est retrouvé dans presque tous les mêmes cours. Alors un moment donné, veut veut pas… Et c'est pas que j'aime pas Constance, mais pour faire des travaux d'astro d'équipes avec elle, moi pas capable… Trop d'investissement c'est comme pas assez, on s'égare car plus on essaie de faire un lien avec la question plus on s'en éloigne, et de toute façon, je ne travaille pas assez pour elle je crois. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas capable de rester éveillée jusqu'à 4h pour re-re-réviser un travail que je croyais excellent… Enfin toujours est-il que je me suis mise à travailler avec Remus, c'était beaucoup plus agréable. On est devenu des partenaires de potions et d'astro et on rigole bien dans le cours de Sluggy.

C'est aussi l'an dernier, pendant le temps des fêtes, que j'ai pris conscience que Remus avait une place plus importante que je ne le croyai. C'est bête, je ne m'y étais jamais arrêtée, je ne m'étais jamais questionné. On s'entendait bien, c'est tout. C'était chouette! C'est quand je l'ai vu entrer dans la Grande Salle le lendemain du départ du Poudlard Express pour Noël que mon cœur a fait un saut. Il n'était pas sensé rester. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, mais j'étais un peu triste parce que le château semblait s'être vidé. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu, j'étais plus heureuse. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la surprise, il était pas sensé rester. Je me sentais plutôt idiote d'être autant de bonne humeur mais j'ai arrêté d'y penser. Enfin, j'ai essayé… échec. Grrrrrrrrr je voulais pas nécessairement, là! Je ne me suis pas conditionnée comme ces groupies! J'ai passé quelques jours à me disputer intérieurement, peine perdue, j'ai du m'avouer vaincue. Malheur.

Sur ce, dormons!

OOOOOOH non j'oubliais! La nouvelle A.A. : au dire de Mackenzie, Akina est MER-VEIL-LEU-SE. Au dire de moi : elle est fa-ti-gan-te. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas gentille. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas intelligente. Non pas qu'elle soit Serpentard. Non c'est juste qu'elle parle tout le temps! Elle parle elle parle elle parle sans arrêt! Ok, c'est sur que vu qu'elle est nouvelle, elle est bien heureuse d'avoir des amies et elle aime parler de son ancienne école. Mais un moment donné… Tais-toi un peu, respire entre tes phrases, et fais des paragraphes! Voilà pour Akina. Elle ne s'est pas encore greffée à nous définitivement, mais quand Mack aime quelqu'un… Sauf que ça choque Constance… Premièrement, elle perd son titre de nouvelle (à sa place, moi, ça me ferait plaisir… je me sentirais comme une ancienne…), deuxièmement, la française est scandalisée par le look « flyé » d'Akina…

Sur ce, dormons pour vrai! Bonne nuiiiiiiiiiiit!

* * *

_Tadaaaaa! Deuxième journée terminée! Bon, je ne resterai pas à ce rythme là, parce qu'à une journée à la fois, par mois, j'vais être rendue à 35 ans et j'aurai pas fini encore! Mais c'est toujours comme ça quand on a un journal. On écrit beaucoup quand on le reçoit, ensuite ça devient moins fréquent. Je vous avais promis la photo hein? Malheureusement, je ne suis pas retournée chez moi… :( Mais bon, prochain chap… Suspense…J'ai essayé de démentir le mythe Mary-Sue autour d'Akina. Ça a plus ou moins marcher, mais tant pis hein… On verra ce que ça donnera au fil du texte… Hum… ai-je autre chose à dire?Bien sûr! Un gros merci à Solène et à Owlie Wood d'être venue me reviewer. Et particulièrement à Owlie d'être venue me lire (sans blague, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes! Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Et n'hésite pas à revenir! ;))!_

_Bonne fin de journée! Prochain chapitre : 6 septembre 77, Crabe de feu : 2, Joe : 0_


End file.
